


Bright Hair About The Bone (fanart for chapter 21)

by elephane



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephane/pseuds/elephane
Summary: Dedicated to MissDisoriental for being a lovely person, a phenomenal writer, and for recently giving me the fluffy Hannigram snow kiss I never even knew I wanted.





	Bright Hair About The Bone (fanart for chapter 21)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 


End file.
